The present invention relates to an apparatus management system for providing apparatus management functions, such as control and monitoring.
There are various kinds of apparatuses that are subjected to management, such as control, monitoring, etc. For example, a variety of electric apparatuses that are installed in a house and/or a business office may be subjected to management. These apparatuses should be operated at preset operating conditions. For example, an air conditioner installed in each room of a house adjusts the temperature of ambient air at a temperature preset by a user.
Such an apparatus to be controlled generally requires settings for operation. It is therefore necessary for a user to manipulate such an apparatus directly, or by using a remote control device. control device.
In a business office or factory, machine control functions, such as start and stop functions, are controlled on a centralized control board. However, for monitoring operating conditions of respective apparatuses in detail using such a control board, it is necessary to preset control conditions and use a control board manufactured on the basis of the preset conditions. In addition, whenever an additional apparatus to be controlled is installed, modifications of the control board may be required. Thus, the use of such a control board creates difficulties in changing preset control conditions for the apparatuses and in installing an additional apparatus, which reduces flexibility in installing and controlling additional apparatuses.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus management system which is capable of eliminating disadvantages of the prior art, such as mentioned above, and improving the flexibility to install and control additional apparatuses.
To achieve the object above, the present invention provides an apparatus management system for managing an apparatus having information indicative of the operation conditions thereof.
The system includes a constructor connected to the apparatus for constructing and holding a virtual machine corresponding to the apparatus in response to the information received from the apparatus. The constructor is capable of updating and outputting the virtual machine held therein in response to new information received from the apparatus.
A controller is connected to the constructor and has a storing unit for holding the virtual machine received from the constructor and an input unit for receiving information for controlling the apparatus. The controller is capable of updating the virtual machine held in the storing unit when information is inputted to the input unit, and sending updated virtual machine to the constructor. The constructor is enabled to control the apparatus when updated virtual machine is received from said controller.
The constructor, controller and apparatus may be connected to a communication network.
The controller may further include a display unit for displaying a virtual machine in response to information inputted from the input unit, thereby enabling a user to input information for controlling the apparatus.
The present invention further provides an apparatus management system for managing an apparatus having information indicative of operation conditions thereof, in which a constructor is provided to each apparatus for constructing and holding a virtual machine corresponding to the apparatus in response to the information received from the apparatus. The constructor is capable of updating and outputting the virtual machine held therein in response to new information received from the apparatus.
A controller is connected to the constructor and has a storing unit for holding the virtual machine received from the constructor and an input unit for receiving information for controlling the apparatus. The controller is capable of updating the virtual machine held in the storing unit when information is inputted to the input unit, and sending an updated virtual machine to the constructor. The constructor is enabled to control the apparatus when an updated virtual machine is received from said controller.
The constructor, controller and apparatus may be connected to a communication network.
The controller may further include a display unit for displaying a virtual machine in response to information inputted from the input unit, thereby enabling a user to input information for controlling the apparatus.
The present invention further provides an apparatus management system for managing an apparatus having information indicative of operation conditions thereof, in which a constructor is connected to the apparatus for constructing and holding a virtual machine corresponding to the apparatus in response to the information received from the apparatus. The constructor is capable of updating and outputting the virtual machine held therein in response to new information received from the apparatus.
A first controller is connected to the constructor and has a storing unit for holding the virtual machine received from the constructor. The first controller is capable of updating the virtual machine held in the storing unit in response to new information received from the apparatus.
A second controller is connected to the first controller for storing and outputting control information for controlling the apparatus connected to the first controller.
The first controller is further capable of sending an updated virtual machine to the constructor in response to control information received from the second controller. The constructor is enabled to control the apparatus in response to the updated virtual machine received from the first controller, thereby enabling automatic control of the apparatus.
The constructor, first controller and the apparatus may be connected to a communication network. The second controller also may be connected to a communication network.
According to the present invention, since a virtual machine held in a controller or a computer has the same information as a real apparatus at any time, it is possible to control a remotely located real apparatus by controlling a virtual machine obtainable by a user. It is advantageous that a virtual machine according to the present invention can be utilized as a software tool, thereby enabling those who lack knowledge of data communication, measurement and control to develop a high-grade measurement and control system. According to the present invention, a virtual machine can advantageously absorb any complexity and change in a real apparatus, thereby enabling a united management of apparatuses. According to the present invention, it is easy to design or change a management system, because a constructor can construct and hold new virtual machines each time real apparatuses are added to or removed from a management system, thereby eliminating the necessity of changing the controller.
The various features and advantages of the present invention may be readily understood with reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numerals designate like structural elements.